


Rosenkranz

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [31]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, Seto is Priest Seto, Sorry?, Yuugi is Atem, catholic belief doesn't look good?, no duell monsters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Bibbernd kauerte er sich in die hinterste Ecke seines Raumes.Umschloss fest den Rosenkranz in seiner Hand.‚Wann versteht endlich jemand, dass ich nicht verrückt bin?’
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.
> 
> Den ersten Teil der Story könnt Ihr irgendwo im europäischen Mittelalter ansiedeln^^°
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> der Rest ergibt sich dann ;-)

Bibbernd kauerte er sich in die hinterste Ecke seines Raumes.  
Umschloss fest den Rosenkranz in seiner Hand.

‚Wann versteht endlich jemand, dass ich nicht verrückt bin?’

„Nun, hier kommen wir zu den ganz schweren Fällen.“, meinte die Schwester zu dem neuen Priester. Genauer gesagt ihrem neuen Vorgesetzten. Ihr alter hatte sich versetzen lassen, so dass jetzt ein neuer Priester diese Anstalt übernahm. Das Kloster, in dem sie diente, gewährte jenen Asyl, die als geistesverwirrt oder besessen galten. 

Ihrer Meinung nach war der Neue ein wenig zu jung für diese Aufgabe, doch er sollte wohl ausgezeichnete Referenzen mitbringen.  
In Rom haben sie ihm sogar schon einen Kardinalshut angeboten.  
Er hatte ausgeschlagen. 

Das machte ihn wiederum sehr sympathisch.

Der Zustand dieses Klosters machte ihn schaudern.  
Als ihm diese Aufgabe übertragen worden war, hatte er noch nicht mal im mindesten geahnt, was da auf ihn zukommen würde. 

Ihm war schon klar, dass es im Endeffekt nichts anderes als ein dezenter Hinweis auf seinen Faux Pas in Rom war. Wer konnte es sich schon erlauben einen Kardinalsstuhl auszuschlagen? Ganz besonders, wenn er jemanden angeboten wurde, der noch so jung war, wie er. 

‚Obwohl jung es ja auch nicht mehr trifft. Mit meinen 28 Jahren.’, dachte er amüsiert. 

„Nun, hier kommen wir zu den ganz schweren Fällen.“, unterbrach die Schwester seine Überlegungen. „Aber im Moment haben wir hier nur einen Jungen untergebracht. Der Arme. Seine armen Eltern wussten nicht mehr ein noch aus. Immer wieder ist er schreiend aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt. Murmelte in einer unbekannten Sprache vor sich her. Sie hatten die Befürchtung, er sei vom Teufel besessen. Deswegen brachten sie ihn nach einem besonders schlimmen Anfall hierher.  
Euer Vorgänger hat sogar mehr als einmal den Exorzisten kommen lassen. Doch immer wieder kehrten die Anfälle zurück. Die Dämonen scheinen den Jungen zu lieben. Sie kehren immer wieder zu ihm zurück.“

Abergläubisch schlug sie ein Kreuz und betete das Vaterunser.  
Als ob das irgendwas bringen würde. 

Wenn die Dämonen jemanden haben wollten, dann holten sie ihn sich auch. Gott rührte da nicht einen Finger. Das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Plagte er sich seit seiner Kindheit doch selber mit seinem ureigensten Dämon rum- seiner Erinnerung. 

Er nickte der Schwester zu und bat sie, die Zelle aufzuschließen.  
Er wolle sich den Jungen mal anschauen, meinte er auf ihren entsetzten Blick hin. 

Das schwere Rasseln der Schlüssel weckte ihn aus seinem Dämmerzustand. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer da was von ihm wollte. Doch er betete zu allen Göttern, dass es nicht schon wieder ein neuer Exorzist war. Noch einen könnte er mit Sicherheit nicht überstehen. Nicht in seinem Zustand. 

Ergeben senkte er die Lider.  
Seine Finger krampften sich um den Rosenkranz.  
Seinem einzigen Halt in dieser Düsternis. 

Völlige Finsternis schlug ihm entgegen.  
Ebenso eisige Kälte. 

Bevor er den Jungen auch nur gesehen hatte, fuhr er die Schwester an:

„Was soll das? Warum ist der Raum nicht geheizt?“

Verschüchtert ob seiner blitzenden Augen, schrumpfte sie ein wenig in sich zusammen:

„Nun, Euer Vorgänger war der Überzeugung, dass man es einem Dämon nicht zu gemütlich machen sollte. Deswegen verbot er Licht und Feuer.“

Den Kopf schüttelnd wagte er sich in die Finsternis.  
Üble Gerüche schlugen ihm entgegen. 

Wie es aussah, leerten sie auch nicht sehr häufig den Latrineneimer.  
Wahrscheinlich wieder irgendeine Gemeinheit, mit der sie den angeblichen Dämon vertreiben wollten. 

„Auch wenn er angeblich von einem Diener des Teufels besessen ist, dürft Ihr nicht vergessen, dass es sich immer noch um einen menschlichen Körper handelt.“, versuchte er sein Handeln zu rechtfertigen. 

Er konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass das was die Menschen Dämonen nannten, nur eine Manifestion ihrer ureigenen Ängste und Befürchtungen war. Und sich mitunter die Menschen dermaßen hineinsteigerten, dass sie meinten, sie wären besessen. Auch, um jede Verantwortung ihres Tuns von sich schieben zu können. 

Er sprach aus Erfahrung.  
Er kämpfte schon seit Jahren mit seinen eigenen.  
Doch er stand zu seiner Verantwortung.  
Schob sie nicht von sich. 

Doch sie drückte ihn nieder.  
Auch wenn er aufrecht ging.

Er spürte einen Schwall frischer Luft hereinwehen. 

„Auch wenn er angeblich von einem Diener des Teufels besessen ist, dürft Ihr nicht vergessen, dass es sich immer noch um einen menschlichen Körper handelt.“

Diese Stimmer kannte er nicht.  
Oder doch?

Irgendwie brachte sie eine Saite in ihm zum klingen.  
Ganz zart. 

Doch Hoffnung erlaubte er sich nicht.  
Er hatte aufgegeben zu hoffen.

Fassungslos blickte er auf das verwahrloste Geschöpf vor ihm. 

Die Augen geschlossen.  
Das lange Haar verfilzt.  
Die Haut starrte nur so von Dreck.  
Am Leib nicht mehr wie Fetzen. 

Ganz dürr.  
Bis auf die Knochen abgemagert. 

‚Haben sie ihm selbst sie Nahrung vorenthalten?’

Neben dem bemitleidenswerten Geschöpf entdeckte er eine kleine Schale brackigen Wassers und einen noch kleineren Kanten Brot, der bereits Grünspan ansetzte. 

Mitleidig nahm er seinen Mantel von den Schultern.  
Legte sie dem frierenden Etwas um die mageren Knochen. 

‚Träum ich?’

Fassungslos spürte er, wie ihn warme Wolle umschmeichelte.  
Noch warm von ihrem vorherigen Träger. 

Vorsichtig tastete er sich vor.  
Und tatsächlich!  
Er spürte immer noch die feine Wolle.  
Verschwendet an etwas Dreckiges wie ihn.

Immer noch die Augen geschlossen, spürte er wie er auf den Arm genommen wurde. 

Der Geruch, welchen den sanften Menschen umfing, kam ihm bekannt vor. Ebenso die warme Stärke der Arme. 

‚Kann es sein...?’

Voller Verzweiflung verstärkte er den Druck um den Rosenkranz.

Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen keine Hoffnung mehr zuzulassen.  
Doch nun konnte er sie nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Konnte es wirklich sein?  
Dass er nicht mehr allein in der Düsternis wanderte?  
Er endlich jemanden- ihn- gefunden hatte, der ihm bescheinigte, dass er nicht verrückt war?

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich.

Immer schneller sog er die frische Luft auf dem Gang ein.  
Jede Luft würde im Vergleich zu der in seiner Zelle wie frische Frühstücksluft scheinen. 

Dann versank er in Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Das war zu viel für seinen ausgezerrten Körper.

Er merkte, wie die Anspannung aus dem kleinen Körper wich und Entspannung Platz machte. 

Auch nahm er den gleichmäßigen Atem wahr.  
Mit Erleichterung. 

„Seht zu, dass schnell das Bad in meinem Zimmer erwärmt wird.  
Der Kleine benötigt dringend eine vernünftige Wäsche. Und bei mir ist das Wasser am schnellsten zu erhitzen.“, fügte er noch unwirsch mit an, als er den ungläubigen Blick der Schwester bemerkte. 

Dann nickte sie und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen. Und bei jedem ihrer Schritte schlug sie das Kreuz und betete zum lieben Herrgott, dass sie nicht alle die Rechnung für seine Unverfrorenheit zahlen müssten. 

Leise lachte er in sich hinein.  
Die naive Unwissenheit der Gläubigen erstaunte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. 

Er selber war der jüngste Sohn eines reichen Kaufmannes.  
Von jeher war es Sitte in der Familie seines Vaters, den jüngsten Sohn der Fürsorge der Kirche zu übergeben. 

Nun, er hatte das Pech gehabt, der letzte von vier Geschwistern zu sein.  
Denn bei seiner Geburt starb seine Mutter.  
Damit war ja dann auch klar, dass er das letzte Kind bleiben würde.

Als er vier war, hatte sein Vater ihn zum Kloster gebracht und er war in der Obhut des Abtes groß geworden. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass jener Abt überaus großmütig gewesen war. Denn sonst wäre er schon längst auf dem Scheiterhaufen gelandet, ob seiner ketzerischen Träume und Überzeugungen. 

Was konnte er dafür, dass sein Vater ihn in den Schoß der Kirche gegeben hatte? Wenn er noch nicht mal an den Gott glaubte, den diese Kirche anbetete?

Das war einer der Gründe, warum er den Kardinalstitel abgeschlagen hatte. Es wäre ihm wie Gotteslästerung vorgekommen. 

Er erreichte seine Räumlichkeiten.  
Von seinem Vorgänger üppig gestaltet.  
Unter anderem verdankte er auch ihm diese wunderbare Erfindung immer warm baden zu können, wann immer ihm danach war. 

Vorsichtig setzte er seine Fracht ab.  
Zog den Mantel ab, dann die restlichen Fetzen.  
Danach ließ er den Körper in die Wanne mit dem dampfenden Wasser sinken. Ganz sanft. 

Die Schwestern hatte er schon beim Eintreten rausgeschickt.  
Er wollte in Ruhe an diesem Geschöpf was Gutes tun, in der Hoffnung, dass er so ein wenig von der Schmach, die diesem Geschöpf beigebracht worden war, bereinigen konnte. 

Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die kleine Stimme in ihm, die ihm leise zuraunte, dass es besser wäre, allein zu sein. 

Dieser Stimme hatte er von jeher vertrauen können.  
Deswegen hörte er auch diesmal auf sie.  
Er sollte es nicht bereuen. 

Fast zärtlich wischte er mit dem feuchten Schwamm über die malträtierte Haut. Wusch vorsichtig den jahrelangen Dreck aus den langen Haaren.  
Mit einer Engelsgeduld säbelte er die verfilzten Strähnen ab. Entfilzte den kurzen Rest. 

Nahm den immer noch bewusstlosen, aber nun sauberen Körper aus dem Bottich. Hüllte ihn in ein viel zu großes Hemd von ihm selbst und bettete ihn in den seidigen Laken seines Bettes.  
Sein Vorgänger hatte tatsächlich im Luxus geschwelgt.  
Wieder kam ihm der wütende Ausspruch eines seiner ehemaligen Zöglinge in den Sinn: „Wasser predigen aber Wein saufen!“  
Das traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. 

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht merkte, wie die Zeit verging. Das nächste Mal, als er auf seinen neuen Zögling blickte, stockte ihm der Atem. Das was er da sah, konnte doch nicht sein- oder?  
Was hatte sich da nur unter den Schichten des Drecks versteckt?  
Jahrelang. 

Zögernd hob er seine Hand.  
Durchstrich die wieder seidige Glätte. 

Er träumte nicht.  
Er hatte ihn also tatsächlich endlich gefunden.  
Wie er es damals versprochen hatte.  
Damals, in Ägypten.

Mit seinem letzten Atemzug hatte er geschworen ihn immer und überall zu finden. Um ihm dann wirklich vor allem Übel beschützen zu können.  
Ihn nicht, so wie jetzt, einfach in den Armen wegsterben.  
Wegsterben, da er zu schwach gewesen war, den Feind rechtzeitig zu erkennen und ihm somit in die Falle gelaufen war. Eine Marionette in den Händen der Dunkelheit wurde. Ihn zwang, ihn mit eigenen Händen zu töten. Ihn, seinen Geliebten.  
In dem Moment vor seinem Tod wurden seine Gedanken wieder klar.  
Mit Entsetzen wurde ihm klar, wie weit er seinen Geliebten getrieben hatte. In seine tränenüberlaufenen Augen hatte er geblickt.  
Gebrochene Amethyste blickten auf ihn herunter, während ihn die Arme hielten.  
In diesem Moment hatte er seine blutgetränkte Hand gehoben, seinem Geliebten zärtlich über die Wange gestrichen und ihm dieses Versprechen gegeben. Dann war er in die alles verschlingende Finsternis geglitten. 

Nun saß er ihm also wieder gegenüber.  
Ausgerechnet an so einem Ort.

Wieder strich er durch die glänzenden violetten Strähnen, welche nur hin und wieder von blonden Strähnen durchbrochen wurden.

Wie jung und zart er aussah.  
Wie unschuldig.  
Immer noch die Hände um den Rosenkranz gekrampft.  
Als wenn er der letzte Halt wäre, den er noch hätte. 

Aber nach der Behandlung, die sie ihm hier angedeihen ließen?  
Aus Erzählungen wusste er, was es hieß exorziert zu werden.  
Und an dem Kleinen haben sie es ein paar Mal versucht. 

Immer wieder und wieder.  
Und das nur, weil seine Vergangenheit versuchte nach oben zu kommen. 

„Armer... wieder habe ich versagt...“, wisperte er.

Strich noch einmal über die zarten Linien des einst so vertrauten Gesichtes. Er wusste, dass die schlanken Linien reifen würden.  
Stolz ausstrahlen würden. Doch jetzt war es einfach nur das Gesicht eines unterernährten und misshandelten Jugendlichen.  
Vielleicht gerade mal 14 Jahre alt. Wenn überhaupt. 

Seidige Stoffe umschmeichelten seine Haut.  
Eine Haut, die sich seit Jahren wieder sauber anfühlte. 

Er spürte zärtliche Finger über sein Gesicht gleiten. 

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen.  
Und sah sich den schönsten und strahlensten Blau gegenüber, welches er je gesehen hatte.

„Wie der Himmel über einer Wüste...“, entkam es leise und rau seiner Kehle. 

Ein melancholisches Lächeln erhellte die feingeschnittenen Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers. 

„Bitte vergib...“

Magere Finger legten sich über seine Lippen.  
Brachten ihn zum schweigen. 

Er blickte auf und sah die Amethyste leuchten.  
Trotz der Leiden leuchteten sie so hell wie eh und je.  
Wie er sie kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. 

Dann sah er das Licht verblassen.  
Immer mehr und mehr.

„Du hast mich aus der Dunkelheit ins Licht geholt.  
Das war wohl zu viel für meinen geschwächten Körper.  
Doch ich danke dir für deine Fürsorge...“

Er hob mit letzter Kraft seinen Arm.  
Versuchte noch einmal das einst so geliebte Gesicht zu berühren.  
Doch die alles verschlingende Finsternis umhüllte ihn. 

‚Ironie... jetzt starb er in meinen Armen...’

Er kam neu in die Klasse.  
Ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Jugendlichen schweifen.  
Und schon verhakte sich sein Amethyst mit dem Saphir des Anderen.

...


	2. Chapter 2

In der Pause wurde er von seinen neuen Klassenkameraden eingekesselt.  
Jeder wollte etwas von ihm wissen.  
Die Fragen hagelten nur auf ihn ein. 

„Woher kommst du?“  
„Gefällt es dir hier?“  
„Was sind deine Hobbys?“  
„Hast du eine Freundin?“  
„...“

Und so ging es in einem fort. 

In seiner Nervosität hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, wie sich seine Finger in seine Tasche geschlichen und sich in etwas verkrallt haben. 

„Was ist denn das für eine Kette?“

Von dieser simplen Frage nun doch aufgeschreckt, blickte er um sich.

‚Kette? Welche Kette? Ich trage doch gar keine?’

Die Verwirrung muss ihm im Gesicht geschrieben gewesen sein, denn sein Mitschüler zeigte auf seine Hände. 

Er blickte hinab und zuckte leicht zusammen.   
War ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er den heute eingesteckt hatte. 

Er seufzte auf.  
War wohl die Macht der Gewohnheit. 

„Das ist keine Kette.“, ließ er sich nun doch zu einer Erklärung herab. „Das nennt sich Rosenkranz.“ 

„Aha. Und woher hast du ihn?“

Er legte eine gefühlsstarre Maske auf, als er Antwort gab:

„Von einem Wesen, welches an den Mauern des Glaubens schon längst zerschellt ist...“

Das er ausgerechnet jetzt dazu verdammt war an sie zu denken, schmerzte ihn ungemein. Was hatte er auch heute morgen nach dem Rosenkranz greifen müssen? Was hatte er ihn auch gestern Abend in einer Anwandlung emotionaler Schwäche aus seinem Versteck geholt?

Er wusste das der Anblick dieses aus Ebenholz gefertigten Rosenkranzes allein schon genügte, ihm wehzutun. 

Aber der Schmerz war alles was ihn jetzt noch mit ihr verband.   
Alles... 

„Lasst ihn in Frieden. Seht ihr denn nicht, dass ihr ihn fasst niederdrückt mit euren Fragen?“, erlöste ihn nun endlich eine tiefe, fast amüsiert klingende, Stimme. 

Als er aufblickte, versank er in zwei strahlend blauen Meeren.   
Meeren, die so tief waren, dass er nicht wieder daraus auftauchen wollte. 

Mit einem leicht verschreckten: „J- ja, Kaiba- san...“ machten die anderen Schüler Platz um ihn herum und ließen ihm wieder Luft zum atmen. 

„Danke.“, meinte er noch immer gefangen in diesen wunderschönen Saphiren. 

„Keine Ursache.“, funkelten die Saphire nun wirklich amüsiert zurück. 

„Was ist denn so amüsant?“, erkundigte er sich ein wenig ungehalten. 

„Nichts. Nur siehst du mit dem Rosenkranz in der Hand, so wie du ihn durch deine Finger gleiten lässt, wie ein Priester aus.“ Das leichte zusammenzucken seines Gegenübers ignorierte Seto gekonnt. „Und da kam in mir die Frage auf,“, er neigte sich leicht vornüber, so dass seine Lippen nun nah am Ohr des Jüngeren waren. „... ob du auch wie ein Priester im Zölibat lebst?“ Er richtete sich wieder auf und wartete auf die Reaktion des Kleineren.

Jener musste erst mal abwarten, bis sein Hirn die Worte des Größeren analysiert hatten. Dann zuckte er noch heftiger zusammen. Ließ den Rosenkranz in seine Tasche gleiten und gab herausfordernd zurück:

„Find’s doch selbst heraus.“

Lachend steuerte Seto seinen Platz an.  
Eigentlich hatte er mit dieser Frage den Kleineren nur aus seinen nicht sehr angenehmen Erinnerungen reißen wollen. Das er eine derartige „Kampfansage“ bekam, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. 

Er wusste aus Erfahrung, wie weh Erinnerungen tun konnten.   
Hatte er doch vor kurzem erst seine Eltern bei einem Unfall verloren.   
Sein kleiner Bruder lag immer noch bewusstlos auf der Intensiv- Station.   
Wollte nicht aufwachen. Verweigerte sich dem Leben.   
War es denn tatsächlich so schlimm?  
Jenes Leben, das sie führten?

Gut, sie wurden von klein auf darauf getrimmt, irgendwann den riesigen Konzern zu übernehmen. Doch hatten sie einander gehabt.   
Wollte sein kleiner Bruder das wirklich alles aufgeben?  
Oder war es etwas anderes, dass ihn dermaßen an Morpheus’ Reich kettete?

Sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, würde nichts bringen.  
Er wusste das.

Ebenso würde es auch nichts bringen, sich mit Selbstvorwürfen zu quälen.   
Nur weil er mit dem Leben davon gekommen war.

Was ihn aber am meisten seit dem Unfall quälte, waren die Träume.   
Träume, die sich nachts einfach einschlichen.  
Blutig, geprägt von Verlust und Scham. 

Der Satz: „Ironie... jetzt starb er in meinen Armen...“ geisterte immer wieder durch seinen Geist.

Ebenso machte ihm das Gefühl bange, welches sich eingestellt hatte, nachdem der Neue in die Klasse gekommen war. Sich seine Amethyste mit seinen Saphiren verhakt hatten. Es war... als ob er diesen Blick schon kannte. Als ob...

Auch als er vorhin die Hände des Neuen dermaßen um den Rosenkranz gekrampft gesehen hatte, hatte das tief in ihm eine Saite zum schwingen gebracht. Er hatte aufgeblickt und gesehen, wie sich das strahlende Violett immer mehr verdunkelte ob der Erinnerungen.   
Ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, war er auch schon aufgestanden und zu dem Neuen rübergegangen. Hatte ihn aus der Reserve gelockt.   
Und sich auch.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Verdutzt blickte er auf.  
Schaute in das freundlich strahlende dunkelviolett des Neuen. 

„Warum denn nicht?“, fragte er verwundert zurück.

Nun waren es die Amethyste, die amüsiert aufblitzten. 

„Ganz einfach: die Glocke hat schon vor einer Minute das Ende dieses Schultages eingeläutet, aber du sitzt hier immer noch herum. Ziemlich geistesabwesend.“

Ein: „Oh...“ war alles was er zustande bekam.  
Und noch nicht mal ein ziemlich intelligentes.

Das führte dazu, dass sein Gegenüber in befreiendes Gelächter ausbrach. 

Gegen seinen Willen stimmte Seto mit ein.   
Es tat so gut, einfach mal alles von sich zu schieben.   
Einfach mal loszulassen und einfach mal zu lachen. 

Und er konnte sagen, dass er das Lachen des Neuen jetzt schon mochte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich schon im voraus bei allen gläubigen Katholiken entschuldigen. Der katholische Glauben wird in dieser Fic wohl nich besonders gut wegkommen^^° im Gegenteil, ich werd wohl nich um die gängigen Klischees drum rumkommen- Entschuldigt bitte*sich artig verbeug*

Die Tage vergingen.  
Reihten sich aneinander. Einer an den Anderen.   
Bis aus ihnen schließlich eine Woche wurde. Und daraus mehrere. 

Er ging das Programm jetzt schon zum dritten Mal durch.   
Beleuchtete es von oben bis unten. Von vorn bis hinten.   
Doch das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe: absolut fehlerfrei. 

Das Programm sah aus, als hätte er es selbst erstellt.  
Absolut perfekt.

Perplex ließ er seinen Chef- Programmierer antanzen.

„Das ist aber nicht von Ihnen, oder?“

Nervös zupfte sein Angestellter an seinem Hemdzipfel:

„Äh... nein. Von einem Neuling...“

Er zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Nun, Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass Ihnen Qualifikationen egal sind, solange die fachliche Kompetenz vorhanden ist.“

Er nickte.

„Na ja, wir hatten doch vor ein paar Wochen eine Stelleausschreibung.   
Und der Junge war am kompetentesten. Auch wenn er noch Schüler ist...“

Ein amüsiertes Schnauben war zu hören:

„Bin ich ebenfalls noch. Schicken Sie mir den Wunderknaben hoch. Ich habe noch ein paar Fragen.“ 

Nervös an seinem Hemd zuppelnd stand er vor der Tür, die ihn zu seinem obersten Chef führte. Der Chef- Programmierer hatte ihn ganz aufgelöst nach oben in die Chefetage bestellt. Der Ärmste hatte ganz konfus geklungen. Hatte er etwa was am Programm verkehrt gemacht? Hatte sich vielleicht von ihm unbemerkt ein Virus eingeschlichen?

Er klopfte leise an und einen Moment später wurde sie vom Chef- Programmierer aufgerissen. 

Doch er regte sich keinen einzigen Zentimeter von der Stelle.   
Wie vom Donner gerührt stand er im Türrahmen und musterte die Person, die hinter dem Schreibtisch saß.

Ein leichtes ungläubiges: „Du?“ entfleuchte seinen Lippen, ehe er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Auch Seto schaute nicht schlecht, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und kein geringerer als der Neue drin stand. 

Gut, eigentlich war er ja nicht mehr so neu, aber irgendwie bekam er diese Betitelung für Yugi nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. 

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatten sie nach dem ersten Tag keine zwei Sätze mehr miteinander gesprochen. Es hatte sich einfach keine andere Gelegenheit ergeben.

Und wieder fiel er ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken in das warme Lachen des Anderen mit ein. Wieder fiel ihm auf, wie gut das doch eigentlich tat. Einfach mal lachen. Ohne an etwas denken zu müssen. 

Seinen mehr als schockierten Chef- Programmierer entließ er mit einer lässigen Handbewegung, während er Yugi hereinbat. 

Nur zu gern folgte er der Einladung des Älteren.   
Sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischend, nahm er im Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch platz. Dann ließ er seiner wohl angeborenen Neugierde freien Lauf: 

„Was machst du im Chefsessel?“

Er sah das kurze Zusammenzucken seines Gegenübers.   
Auch, wie das schöne helle Blau kurz um einige Nuancen dunkler wurde.   
Betreten nagte er an seiner Unterlippe. Und seine Hand wanderte gen Tasche. Doch diesmal wurden sie nicht fündig. Der Rosenkranz lag gut verborgen zu Hause in einer Schublade. 

„Entschuldige bitte... ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten...“

Er wusste doch selber, was es hieß schlechte Erinnerungen zu haben.  
Der Rosenkranz gemahnte ihn jedes Mal daran.

Er hörte die leise vorgetragene Entschuldigung.  
Und auch, dass es dem Kleineren ernst damit war. 

„Schon gut.“, winkte er ab.

Warum eigentlich?  
War doch sonst nicht so seine Art?

„Da du fragst, weißt du es tatsächlich nicht.“

Er drehte sich mit seinem Sessel, so dass er jetzt durch das große Panoramafenster blicken konnte.

„Die Firma haben natürlich meine Eltern aufgebaut. Den Grundstein dafür hatte damals sogar noch mein Großvater gelegt. Mein kleiner Bruder und ich sind seit dem Tag unserer Geburt so „trainiert“ worden, dass wir eines Tages diesen großen Konzern übernehmen werden. Dafür, dass uns unsere Eltern kaum Freiheit für unsere Kindheit gelassen haben, habe ich sie oft gehasst. Nun sollte ich ihnen wohl dankbar sein.   
Ohne ihre unnachgiebige Strenge würde nicht ich, sondern irgendein Spinner hier sitzen, der sich als mein Vormund ausgibt.“

Er schluckte.   
Kam er doch jetzt zu dem Teil der Erzählung, der ihm wirklich nicht behagte.

„Dann kam der Tag, der als der bisher schwärzeste in meinem Leben eingehen sollte.“, fuhr er leiser fort. „Unsere Eltern wollten mit uns einen Ausflug machen. Wohin hatten sie uns nicht verraten.   
Das steigerte natürlich die Neugierde.   
Doch da ich meine Aufgaben nicht zu ihrer Zufriedenheit gelöst hatte, verboten sie mir das Mitkommen. Sie machten sich zu dritt auf den Weg, während ich oben in meinem Zimmer stand und ihnen hinterher starrte. Ich schlug mich mal wieder mit allerlei Hassgedanken herum, da reichte mir ein vollkommen aufgelöstes Hausmädchen den Telefonhörer.   
Das Krankenhaus war dran.   
Um mir mitzuteilen, dass meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen wären und mein Bruder jetzt bei einer OP um sein junges Leben kämpfte. So schnell ich konnte, hastete ich ins Krankenhaus.   
Ich saß da in den kalten, unpersönlichen Fluren.   
Ärzte und Schwestern gingen schnellen Schrittes an mir vor bei.   
Nahmen überhaupt keine Notiz von mir.   
Und nur ein einziger Gedanke beherrschte mich: Wenn ich mir mehr Mühe gegeben hätte, nicht aus lauter kindischen Trotz ein paar Flüchtigkeitsfehler in meine Aufgaben eingebaut hätte, hätte ich ebenfalls im Wagen gesessen. Wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich Tod. Oder doch zumindest schwerverletzt. Ich hatte... nein, habe immer noch das Gefühl Verrat an ihnen begangen zu haben. Vor allem an Mokuba. Der Kleine liegt jetzt schon seit mehr als einem Jahr im Koma und kämpft weiterhin um sein Leben. Während ich meines unversehrt weiterlebe...“

Hier brach die sonst unerschütterliche Stimme Setos. 

Immer fassungsloser hatte er den Ausführungen Setos gelauscht.   
Das alles verbarg sich unter dieser unangreifbaren Maske aus Eis?

Yugi war bis ins Mark erschüttert. 

Leise erhob er sich.  
Umrundete Schreibtisch und auch Stuhl.  
Ging vor Seto in die Knie.  
Nahm den Größeren in den Arm.

Letzten Endes führte seine Aktion dazu, dass sein Chef vom Sessel rutschte. Genau in seine Arme. 

Vorsichtig wiegte er ihn hin und her.   
Strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken.

„Das Letzte, was du dir machen musst, sind Vorwürfe, dass du lebst.“

„Aber...“, kam es erstickt von seiner Brust, wo der braune Schopf ruhte.

„Kein Aber.“, wiedersprach Yugi ruhig. „Sei dankbar, dass du lebst.   
Oder glaubst du, dein Bruder würde wollen, dass dich die Selbstzweifel zerfressen? Würde er wollen, dass dich Trauer und selbstauferlegter Hass lähmen?“

Seto schüttelte den Kopf.   
Nein, das würde sein kleiner Bruder nicht wollen.  
Doch er kam einfach nicht dagegen an!

Wieder strich ihm der Jüngere über den Rücken.

Wie beruhigend diese einfache Geste doch wirkte. 

Was ihn jedoch noch mehr verwunderte, war die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie sich in den Armen lagen. Beziehungsweise, er in den Armen Yugis. Und er genoss es. Wie ihr Lachen.

Er fühlte sich gut aufgehoben. Behütet.  
Als ob es so sein müsse.

Kurz durchzuckte ihn das Bild eines großen mit weißen Seidenlaken bespannten Bettes sein Bewusstsein. In der Mitte der Kissen konnte er einen dunkelvioletten Haarschopf ausmachen. Von Leid gezeichnet, dennoch jetzt friedlich schlafend. Dann verschwand das Bild wieder.

„Du hast mir dein Geheimnis erzählt, jetzt bin ich dran.“, wisperte Yugi, bevor die Umarmung um Seto verstärkte. Wer da aber nun Trost suchte- Seto bei ihm, oder er bei Seto- wusste keiner der beiden zu sagen.


	4. Chapter 4

Nach seinem Angebot schwieg Yugi erst mal eine ganze Weile.  
Er musste sich sammeln. Seine Gedanken ordnen.

Seto sagte nichts. Er wartete einfach ab.  
Sein brauner Schopf ruhte inzwischen auf der Schulter des Jüngeren und er konnte sich an dessen Hals schmiegen. 

Und schließlich fing Yugi einfach mit seiner Erzählung an.  
Trauer und Schwermut durchzog seine Stimme.

„Mein Großvater gehört hier in Japan zu der Minderheit, die einem anderen Glauben als dem Buddhismus, Shintoismus ect... nachging:  
Er war gläubiger Katholik. Jedoch nicht so streng und geradlinig, dass er andere Glaubensinterpretationen neben der seinen nicht weiter akzeptiert hätte. Auch sein Sohn wurde im katholischen Glauben erzogen.   
Während eines Auslandssemesters, lernte er seine zukünftige Frau kennen. Sie stammte aus einer strengen katholischen Familie, deren Tradition mehrere Generationen weit in die Vergangenheit reichte.   
Nach der Heirat wurde entschieden, dass mein Vater zu meiner Mutter ziehen sollte. Großvater konnte nichts dagegen sagen.   
Schließlich war sein Sohn volljährig und hatte ein Anrecht auf ein eigenes Leben.   
Doch der religiöse Eifer, mit dem seine Schwiegereltern und dessen ganze Familie ihren Glauben nachgingen, war neu für ihn. Bei ihm schlug es in religiösen Wahn um. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht wollte er so Eindruck bei seinen Schwiegereltern schinden?“

Hier legte Yugi eine kurze Pause ein.   
Nun war es an Seto den Jüngeren in eine behütende Umarmung zu ziehen. Also löste er sich von seiner jetzigen Sitzposition, auch wenn sie ihm außerordentlich gut gefallen hatte und zog den Anderen in seine Arme. 

Yugi ließ es ohne Gegenwehr geschehen.  
Er bekam es sowieso nicht ganz mit.  
War er doch ganz und gar gefangen in den Erinnerungen.  
Und zwar keine guten. Soviel konnte Seto jetzt schon sagen.

„Drei Jahre nach ihrer Eheschließung bekamen sie eine Tochter. Leider von Geburt an schwerstbehindert. Im Jugendjargon würden wir wohl sagen: nicht geistig auf der Höhe, einen Sprung in der Schüssel haben und so weiter. Dass das Ganze mit den Komplikationen während der Geburt zu tun hatte, bei denen meine Schwester wohl einige Minuten ohne Sauerstoff auskommen musste, sahen sie nicht.   
Für sie war es eine Strafe Gottes.   
Dieses Kind, welches eigentlich ihre Liebe krönen sollte, war in ihren Augen die Strafe dafür, dass sie den Geboten Gottes nicht genügend folge leisteten.   
Zwei Jahre danach wurde ich geboren.   
Zu ihrem Glück und wohl auch meinem Glück, hatte ich weder körperliche noch geistige Schäden, sondern war ein rundum süßes Spätzelchen, wie sie mich immer nannten...“

Wieder verlor sich Yugis Stimme im nirgendwo.  
Wahrscheinlich weil er selbst gemerkt hatte, wie bitter die letzten Sätze geklungen hatten.

Einmal tief durchgeatmet, setzte er seine Geschichte fort:

„Je älter ich wurde, um so klarer wurde mir, dass mit meiner großen Schwester etwas nicht stimmen konnte.   
Trotz dass sie älter war als ich, schien sie doch immer ein Kind zu bleiben. Sie schien sich immer etwas kindlich Unschuldiges zu bewahren.   
In meinen Augen ein kleines Wunder. Bei der strengen Erziehung die wir erfuhren?   
Immer wenn es mir nicht so gut ging, weil Vater und Mutter meinen kindlichen Überschwang und deren Folgen als Sünde verdammt hatten, schlich sie sich in mein Zimmer. Nahm mich unbeholfen in ihre Arme. Wiegte mich sanft hin und her und summte eine leise Melodie, die mich beruhigen sollte. Und immer wieder schaffte sie es mir meinen Mutwillen wieder zu geben.   
Dann als ich zehn wurde, eskalierte die Situation.   
Der Pastor unserer Gemeinde wurde erwischt, wie er an meiner Schwester rumfummelte. Stammelnd redete er sich damit heraus, dass nicht er Schuld hätte, sondern dieses vom Teufel besessene Etwas.   
Es hätte sich ihm in dieser kindlichen Gestalt genährt.   
Er wäre vollkommen hilflos gewesen.   
Meinen Eltern riss der Geduldsfaden endgültig.  
Sie verbannten ihre Schande, meine große Schwester, in eine Anstalt.   
Geleitet von anständigen Nonnen, die für solche Fälle ausgebildet waren.   
Weder beim ersten Besuch, noch beim letzten, behagte mir das Klostergebäude. Es wirkte düster und abweisend auf mich. Irgendwie... ich weiß auch nicht... ich fühlte mich nie ganz wohl dort...

Nun, die Schwestern sorgten für eine saubere Umgebung. Ernährten ihren Körper. Aber das war auch schon alles.   
Langsam aber sicher ging sie in diesen sterilen Räumen, welche angefüllt waren mit den Gebeten der Insassen vieler Jahrhunderte, ein.   
Immer wieder, wenn ich da war, erschrak ich über ihren Verfall.  
Mehr als einmal legte ich mich trotz meines jungen Alters mit meinen Eltern an. Bis sie mir schließlich verbaten je wieder einen Fuß in dieses Kloster zu setzten.   
Doch das konnte ich nicht.  
Gegen ihren Willen, besuchte ich immer wieder meine Schwester.   
Sie hielt sechs Jahre durch.   
Ihr Zustand wurde immer erbärmlicher.   
Immer verwahrloster.   
Jedes Mal wenn ich da war, sorgte ich dafür, dass sie ein Bad nehmen konnte und kämmte ihre schönen langen Haare. Ich merkte, wie sie in solchen Augenblicken immer wieder ein wenig auflebte.   
Und es schnitt mir jedes Mal aufs Neue ins Herz, wenn ich ihren fast verzweifelten Blick bei meinem Abschied bemerkte. Ihre Hände krampften sich dann immer wieder aufs Neue um den Rosekranz. Die Kette schnitt dann tief in ihre Haut.   
Ich weiß nicht, wer ihn ihr gegeben hatte. Doch schien er ihr Halt zu geben und begeleitete sie jahrelang.   
Bei meinem letzten Besuch hielt sie mich zurück.   
Sie nahm meine Hand ganz vorsichtig in die ihre und legte den Rosenkranz hinein. Dann drehte sie sich um. Zeigte mir den Rücken.  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte.  
Und so ging ich.  
Einen Tag später erreichte uns ein Anruf aus dem Kloster.   
Sie wäre friedlich in ihrem Bett eingeschlafen.   
Meine Eltern sagten emotionslos, dass man ihren Leichnam ruhig verbrennen könnte. So kämen wenigstens keine Folgekosten auf sie zu. Kosten, die sie für dieses fehlerhafte Produkt Gottes mit Sicherheit nicht bereit waren auszugeben. Als ich das hörte, zerbrach etwas in mir.  
Ich packte meine Sachen und zog zu meinem Großvater...“

Ohne dass Yugi es gemerkt hatte, hatten sich Tränen aus seinen Augen gestohlen. Erst jetzt, wo er seine Erzählung beendet hatte, bemerkte er sie mit leichten Erstaunen. 

„Sie war ein so zartes und unschuldiges Geschöpf. Und sie ist erbarmungslos an den unerbittlichen Mauern des Glaubens zerschellt.“

Mit diesem letzten Satz barg nun der Kleine sein Gesicht an Setos Brust.   
Schluchzer schüttelten seinen schmalen Körper.

Noch vollkommen von dem Gehörten erschüttert, konnte Seto nur über seinen Rücken streichen. Sagen konnte er erst mal nichts. Dazu hatte ihm die Geschichte viel zu sehr auf den Magen geschlagen.


	5. Chapter 5

Langsam beruhigte Yugi sich.

Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, löste er sich vom Älteren. 

Kurz war ihm, als sähe er den schlanken Hals Setos von einem Priesterkragen umgeben. Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf und schon verflüchtigte sich das Bild. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, hörte er die besorgte Stimme Setos.

Als er aufblickte, strahlten ihm zwei nachdenklich schauende Saphire entgegen.

Yugi nickte, während er sich langsam erhob:

„Geht schon, danke. Es ist nur... es ist nur das erste Mal, dass ich mit jemandem darüber geredet habe.“, meinte er und schaute mit gedankenverhangenen Augen hinaus in die Nacht. 

Seto, welcher nun neben ihm stand, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter:

„Ich auch...“

Wieder gingen die Wochen ins Land. 

Wieder sprachen sie kaum ein Wort miteinander. 

Doch nun war es ein einträchtiges Schweigen.   
Ein Schweigen, dass sich selbst noch in der tiefsten Ruhe verstand.

Nur eines störte die Harmonie. 

Die Träume.

Immer wieder diese Träume.

Beide träumten.   
Beide fanden des Nachts kaum Schlaf.

Doch auch hierüber schwiegen sie.  
Wenn sie ihre Träume erzählt hätten, wären ihnen dann vielleicht die Parallelen aufgefallen? Die entgegengesetzten Perspektiven?

Schweißgebadet fuhr er aus seinem Schlaf. 

Konfus schaute er um sich.

Er kannte das Zimmer nicht.

Wo war er?

Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Tag zurück.   
Seto hatte ihn nach der Schule gebeten ihn zu begleiten.   
Er hätte ein Problem mit dem Computernetzwerk und würde gern seine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen. 

Er hatte nur lächelnd gemeint:

„Du bist mein Boss.“

Als sie dann in der Limousine saßen, fragte Seto:

„Warum arbeitest du eigentlich? Soweit ich weiß, verdient dein Großvater doch nicht so schlecht mit seinem Laden?“

Er hatte nur aus dem Fenster gesehen.

„Weil ich es einem alten Mann nicht zumuten kann, sich auch noch Gedanken um die Zukunft seines Enkels zu machen. Deswegen habe ich die ersten Schritte Richtung Zukunft jetzt schon unternommen und liege ihm nicht mehr auf der Tasche. Denn ich bin immer noch sein Gast.“ 

Da es abends recht spät geworden war, hatte Seto ihm ein Gästezimmer angeboten. Welches er mit Freuden angenommen hatte.   
Denn zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nach Hause?  
Da wäre er mit Sicherheit irgendwo im stehen auf der Straße eingepennt.

Und so hatte er die Gewissheit, dass ihm selbst die Träume in diesem überarbeiteten Zustand verschonen würden.

Falsch gedacht. 

Kaum war er in die tieferen Sphären des Schlafes gedrungen, holten sie ihn ein. Doch nun waren sie noch dunkler. Noch realistischer. 

Ein immer wieder kehrender Strudel aus Finsternis und Blut.

War es sein Blut, welches er sah?

Warum hatte er das Gefühl, den Ort von dem er träumte zu kennen?  
Warum erinnerte ihn dieser Ort an die Klinik, in der auch seiner Schwester untergekommen war?

Nur warum bestanden die Wände in seinem Traum noch aus blanken Steinen? Wenn er seine Schwester besuchen gewesen war, strahlte ihn von den Wänden ein freundliches Weiß entgegen.

Warum meinte er die zugige Kälte selbst jetzt noch, im Wachzustand, in seinen Knochen zu spüren?

Was war das für eine Dunkelheit die ihn umgab?

Und warum hinterließ dieser Traum in ihm, trotz aller Ängste, ein absolut trauriges Sehnen? Ein Sehnen, nach dem was war. Was hätte sein können? Was vielleicht noch kommt?

Verzweifelt stieß er die Bettdecke von sich.  
Sich jetzt von einer Seite zur anderen wälzen, würde auch nichts bringen. 

Er schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und tapste nur mit seiner überlangen, da von Seto geliehenen, Schlafhose aus dem Zimmer.   
Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, befand sich doch in dem Stockwerk über ihm die Bibliothek. Genau das Richtige für schlaflose Nächte.

Wann hatte er das letzte Mal vernünftig durchschlafen können?

Er wusste es nicht.  
Er konnte sich partout nicht daran erinnern. 

Und selbst ihm war klar, dass das überhaupt kein gutes Zeichen war. 

Doch die Träume ließen ihn einfach nicht zu Ruhe kommen.

Immer wieder schlichen sie sich in seinen Schlaf.   
Egal, wie viele Tabletten er auch schluckte.   
Egal, ob er die Musik im Hintergrund laufen ließ.

Sie schlichen sich immer wieder ein.

Immer wieder und wieder...

Das enorme Gefühl des Verlustes.   
Des Findens. Wiedererkennens. Des erneuten Verlustes. 

Und immer wieder hing der voll bitterer Ironie gesprochener Satz über all diesen Träumen:

„Ironie... jetzt starb er in meinen Armen...“

Was war damit gemeint?

Warum konnte er sich kaum an irgendwelche Bilder erinnern?  
Warum nur an die Gefühle, die ihm beim erwachen jedes Mal die Kehle zuschnürten?

Und warum sah er jedes Mal, bevor er sich endlich von den Fesseln seiner Träume befreien konnte, einen großen See voll des Blutes?  
Still, ganz still und klar lag er vor ihm.  
Fast anklagend leuchtete ihm die Farbe entgegen.

Und warum war da immer wieder dieses Sehnen?  
Das Sehnen, nach dem was hätte sein können, war und vielleicht mal sein wird?

Er wusste keine Antwort darauf.  
Er saß hier nur in seinem Sessel und schaute dem flackerndem Spiel der Flammen zu. 

Wie jede Nacht.

‚Nanu? Warum ist denn da noch Licht?’, wunderte sich Yugi.

Entschlossen öffnete er einen der großen Flügeltüren, während er mit einer Hand den Bund seiner Hose oben hielt. Würde er das nicht tun, würde sie ihm glattweg über die Hüften gleiten.

Überrascht blieb er im Rahmen stehen, als ihm klar wurde, wer der andere Nachtvogel war.

„Seto...“

Nachdem er seinen Namen gehört hatte, blickte der junge Firmenchef auf. 

Saphir versank im Amethyst.  
Schien darin zu ertrinken.

Und Yugi erkannte eine unendliche Sehnsucht in ihnen.  
Eine Sehnsucht, die Seto wohl selbst nicht so bewusst war.  
Ein Sehnen, das dem seinen in nichts nach stand.

Wie er schließlich vor Seto zum hocken kam, wusste er nicht mehr. 

Nur noch, wie er zärtlich das Gesicht des Älteren mit seinen Händen umschloss. Ihn zu sich runterzog und ihre Lippen sich streiften. 

Und ihm in diesen Augenblick ein Gefühl unglaublichen Friedens erfüllte.


	6. Chapter 6

Im zärtlichen Kuss versunken standen sie auf der Türschwelle zu Yugis Haus. 

Zu ihrer beider Erstaunen hatte Yugis Großvater ihre Liebe(?) ganz gut aufgenommen und hatte auch nichts weiter dazu gesagt, als Seto das erste Mal bei ihnen übernachtet hatte. Er hatte den Jungunternehmer lediglich gefragt, wie dieser seinen Kaffee trank.

Sie lösten sich und standen noch Stirn an Stirn gelehnt da.  
Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich gerade noch so und in der dürftigen Beleuchtung der Straßenlaterne versanken sie tief in den Augen des Gegenübers. Bis sie der scharfe Ausruf eines Mannes auseinander riss:

„Yugi!“

Erschrocken lösten sie sich voneinander und blickten auf. 

Als Yugi die beiden Personen erkannte, taumelte er leicht nach hinten.  
Fasste mit einer Hand nach Setos Arm, um den Halt nicht zu verlieren.  
Fassungslos blickte er auf den Mann und die Frau, welche inzwischen bei ihnen angelangt waren:

„W-was macht ihr denn hier?“, stotterte er hilflos.

„Wir wollten eigentlich unseren Sohn besuchen.“, schall es ihm eiskalt entgegen. Dann glitten kalte Augen über ihre beiden Gestalten. Musterten mit verkniffenen Ausdruck die Hand, welche sich immer noch schutzsuchend in Setos Ärmel krallte. „Doch nach diesem Auftritt, weiß ich nicht, ob wir überhaupt noch einen Sohn haben. Ich sollte wohl mal eine ernstes Wörtchen mit deinem Großvater reden.“

Selbst Seto fiel auf, dass Yugis Vater in Bezug auf Sugoroku das Wort: „Vater“ nicht in den Mund nahm. 

„Lass Großvater aus dem Spiel! Der hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun!“

Seit zwei Tagen war Yugi schon nicht mehr in der Schule erschienen.  
Auch in der Firma hatte er sich nicht blicken lassen.

Langsam machte er sich mehr als Sorgen. 

Zu was waren diese fanatisch glaubenden Eltern wohl fähig?

Ob er heute kommen würde?

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich durch die inzwischen geleerten Gänge der Schule. Der Unterricht hatte schon begonnen, doch ihn störte das nicht.  
Er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz darauf, zu seiner Klasse zu kommen.   
Denn ihm war klar, dass sich Seto sorgen musste.  
Und ihm war keineswegs ganz klar, was Seto anstellen würde, wenn er nicht bald ein Lebenszeichen von ihm, Yugi, bekommen würde.

Er hatte Glück.  
Die Lehrerin war noch nicht da.

Also ging er zu seinem Platz und ließ sich vorsichtig auf seinen Stuhl nieder. Immer darauf bedacht nicht die Lehne zu berühren.   
Denn sein Rücken schmerzte höllisch.  
Und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass die Striemen wieder aufrissen. 

Sein Vater hatte seinen eigenen Vater dermaßen runtergeputzt, dass der alte Mann einen Herzschlag bekam. Wenn er nicht gegen den Willen seines Vaters einen Krankenwagen gerufen hätte, wäre sein Großvater vermutlich schon längst tot. So konnten die Ärzte ihn gerade noch zurückholen. 

Als „Dank“ für sein Ungehorsam und um ihm auch diese unnatürlichen Triebe auszutreiben, geißelte sein Vater ihn. 

Immer wieder und wieder. 

Riss ihm seinen schmalen Rücken blutig.

Und alles nur aus religiösen Übereifer.

Die letzten zwei Tage hatte er sich in einem Strudel aus Blut, Gewalt und Verzweiflung befunden. Wie in seinen Träumen. 

Sein einziges Licht: Seto.

Er fühlte einen gewaltigen Felsbrocken von seinen Schultern kullern, als er die schmale Gestalt seines Geliebten eintreten sah. 

Und es kochte unbändige Wut in ihm auf, als er sah, wie vorsichtig sich der Kleinere seinem Platz nährte. Mit welch hölzernen Bewegungen er sich niederließ. 

Und er sah, wie sich Yugis Hand in seine Jackentasche stahl und den Rosenkranz hervorholte. Wie sich die Finger immer fester um die Kette krampften. Als wäre sie der letzte Halt, den er noch hätte. 

Wieder fragte sich Seto, warum ihm dieser Anblick so vertraut vorkam.  
Wieder bekam er keine Antwort. 

„Du entlässt sofort unseren Jungen!“, befahl ihm Yugis Vater trotzig.   
Die Mutter stand etwas hinter ihrem Mann und schaute verschämt auf den Teppich. Als wenn es schon zu viel für sie wäre sich in dem selben Raum mit demjenigen aufzuhalten, der ihrem Spätzelchen die Reinheit genommen hatte. 

Kühl blickte er in die Augen, in denen bereits der Wahn durchschimmerte.   
Wahn, angetrieben durch Religion, Intoleranz und Missgunst.

„Ich denke, dass sollte Ihr Sohn selbst entscheiden. Finden Sie nicht?“

Damit nahm er den Telefonhörer auf und verlangte Yugi in seinem Büro zu sehen. 

Kaum zwei Minuten später stand der Jüngere in der Tür.

Angespannt blieb er an der geschlossenen Tür stehen, als er seine Eltern im Raum bemerkte. 

Wieder hatte sich der Rosenkranz unbemerkt in seine Hand geschlichen.   
Wieder krallte er sich so fest an die Kette, dass sie beinah die Blutzufuhr seiner Hand kappte. 

Seto erhob sich geschmeidig und ging lächelnd auf Yugi zu. 

„Deine Eltern verlangen von mir, dass ich dir kündige. Möchtest du, dass ich das mache?“

Setos Frage hallte in seinem Innern wieder. 

Er sah seine Schwester vor sich.   
Seine große Schwester, die sich nicht wehren konnte, da man sie wegen ihrer Behinderung nicht ernstnahm. Wie menschlichen Abfall behandelte.   
Wie sie quasi vor seinen Augen zu Grunde ging. 

Und in ihm regte sich der Widerstand. 

Er würde nicht so schnell klein beigeben.  
Er würde kämpfen. Schon allein zum Gedenken seiner Schwester.

Er sah in den Augen des Jüngeren den Widerstand aufglimmen. 

Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich. 

Gut!  
Egal, wie das hier enden würde, sie würden am Ende zusammen sein.  
Ganz sicher.

„Nein. Das möchte ich nicht. Ich will hier beleiben. Bei Seto.“

Erleichtertes Amethyst verhakte sich in erfreutes Saphir.

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, hallte in dem geräumigen Büro ein lauter Schuss wider. 

Und Seto, welcher ihn beinah erreicht hatte, ging in die Knie.   
Verwunderten Blickes sah er an sich herunter und blieb an dem dünnen Rinnsal Blutes kleben, welches immer mehr an Kraft zunahm. 

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, nicht richtig fassen könnend, was gerade passiert war, fing Yugi den Körper des Anderen auf. Ließ ihn behutsam zu Boden gleiten.

Mit Verzweiflung in den Augen, schaute er zu seinen Eltern.   
Erblickte den noch rauchenden Revolver in der Hand seines Vaters.  
Erkannte die Befriedigung im starren Blick seines Vaters.   
Hatte dieser doch die Ursache beseitigen können, die seinen Sohn seiner Meinung nach von Gott fernhielt. 

Er wandte sich wieder seinem Geliebten zu.  
Betete den braunen Haarschopf sanft auf seinen Oberschenkeln.

Das war der Moment, in dem alle Dämme brachen.   
Den Erinnerungen freien Lauf ließen.

Seto hob seine Hand.  
Berührte flüchtig die Wange:

„Ich hab es dir versprochen...“

Dann schloss er für immer seine Augen.

Yugi sank über den reglosen Körper seines Geliebten zusammen.   
Verflocht seine Hand mit der noch warmen Setos.

„Schon wieder verpasst...“, wisperte er leise.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal...“

In dem Moment, in dem Seto seine Augen schloss, flatterten die Lider Mokubas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ende!  
> Das wars! Mehr gibt’s hierzu nich!  
> ^___^


End file.
